RBLXWare Summer 2019
Explanation The RBLXWare Summer 2019 update was the update that added new particles, minigames, weapons, taunts, badges, arcade mode to VIP servers and a beta tester tag for people who played the game during its state. It was also the update that brought the game to the release state. Version 1.0.5 Update Added * Added special summer boss * Added 4 new weapons * Added new taunt effect * Added 2 new particles * Added 6 new minigames * Added Arcade Mode to VIP Servers * Added Server Lock to VIP Servers * Added minigame restrictions to Weak Pans & Explosions * Added BETA Tester tag * Added timer to normal minigames * Added 2 new taunts * Added 2 new badges Fixes * Fixed lag issues on old servers(?) * Fixed Break the Barrel in Solo Mode * Fixed Train Trouble in Low Gravity * Fixed Lightsaber being droppable * Fixed speed-ups appearing in menu * Fixed falling out of the map in Lifesaver * Fixed being forced into first person while taunting * Fixed going in first person while taunting * Fixed resetting in Shark & "Run from _" counting as a kill * Fixed endscreen not playing XP sound * Fixed Hello Dooby * Fixed Noob Count in First Person * Fixed Egg Launcher not cleaning up on respawn Removed * Removed Beta Tester Badge * Removed VIP Owner/Admin chat tags * Removed previous event minigames from VIP Servers General Changes * Updated game state to RELEASE * Terrain is no longer always loaded * Updated mobile buttons to use images * Sidebar can now be closed * Updated Guess the Door * Nerfed Mini-ModHammer damage from 60 > 45 * Replaced remaining old minigame tracks * Updated Guess the Drawing * Restricted Juggernaut & Car Chasers in Simon Says * Updated Kamikaze, Shark, and Boulders minigame * Simplified Robusters instructions Version 1.0.5a Update (Patch) Added * Added Wheel of Doom and Collision to shop Fixes * Fixed Mini-ModHammer description * Fixed Green Platforms * Fixed normal timer being selectable with controller * Fixed Gioca Jouer * Fixed Laser Tag * Fixed Race deathmatch facing players the wrong way * Fixed Underwater Fight in Impossible Mode * Fixed Collision in mixed round Removed * Temporaily removed Conga * Temporaily removed Barber minigame * Removed "Touch _" from Versus rotation in Wheel of Doom General Changes * Buffed Captain Bloxbeard * Increased Water Gun damage on miniboss from 3 > 5 * Restricted Curtain Call in Vintage * Reduced sensitivity during One Shot minigame Version 1.0.5b Update (Second Patch) Added * Readded Barber minigame Fixes * Fixed boss round being skipped if Boogie Beam got selected * Fixed Captain Bloxbeard getting stuck underwater * Fixed taking damage from water when not swimming (you can now swim close to the shore but not far out) * Fixed Summer Boss badge being awarded if boss was forced * Fixed Flintlock being droppable * Fixed getting stunned forever * Fixed Captain Bloxbeard getting stuck in holes(?) * Fixed firework minigame missing from the rotation General Changes * Nerfed Captain Bloxbeard's health * The enemy ship now opens to players during crew cleanup * Players can no longer dig sand outside of chest spawn Minigames Event Minigames Normal Minigames Special Rounds Items Event Items Normal Items Gallery Summer2019Thumbnail1.png|Summer 2019 Update Thumbnail #1 Summer2019Thumbnail2.png|Summer 2019 Update Thumbnail #2 Summer2019Thumbnail3.png|Summer 2019 Update Thumbnail #3 Summer2019Icon.png|Summer 2019 Update Icon #1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Browse Category:RBLXWare